cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin Durand
Kevin Durand (1974 - ) Film Deaths *''Walking Tall (2004)'' [Booth]: Shot in the back by Michael Bowen when Michael and his cohort open fire on the police station. *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004)'' [The Black Knight Ghost]: turned back into a costume after Neil Fanning turn on the control panel. See also Kevin Durand who provides the voice of the character. *''Smokin' Aces (2006)'' [Jeeves Tremor]: Falls onto his own running chainsaw after being shot in the chest and arm by Common. *''3:10 to Yuma (2007)'' [Tucker]: Stabbed in the throat with a fork by Russell Crowe. *''The Echo (2008)'' [Walter]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head after killing Iza Calzado and Jamie Bloch before the story begins; he appears as a ghost (along with Iza and Jamie) throughout the film. He later "dies" again when Iza beats him to death with his own nightstick. (See also Jomari Yllana in the 2004 version.) *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)'' [Fred Dukes/The Blob]: Killed (off-screen) by Liev Schreiber; we learn of his death when Liev mentions it while confronting Will.i.Am. (For this role, Kevin was made up to look much heavier than he actually is.) *''I Am Number Four (2011)'' [Mogadorian Commander]: Killed in an explosion when Alex Pettyfer and Teresa Palmer use their powers to heat up Kevin’s energy grenades (Kevin was wearing heavy alien makeup for this role). *''Cosmopolis (2012)'' [Torval]: Shot under the chin with his own modified handgun by Robert Pattinson in front of onlookers. *''Resident Evil: Retribution (2012)'' [Barry Burton]: Shot repeatedly by Colin Salmon and the clone of Oded Fehr after being slashed repeatedly by one of the monsters. His body is later seen as the tunnel is flooded. *''The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones (2013)'' [Emil Pangborn]: Throat ripped out by Aidan Turner as Aidan changes into a werewolf. *''Noah (2014)'' [Rameel]: Providing the voice of the angel rock monster Rameel, he is destroyed when his chest is pierced by the human attackers; his spirit then flies into the heavens. *''Winter's Tale (A New York Winter's Tale)[[Winter's Tale (2014)| '(2014)]] [Cesar Tan]: Drowns, along with the rest of Russell Crowe's men, when Colin Farrell's magical horse breaks the ice on the lake that they're standing on. *''The Captive'' (2014)' [''Mika]: *''Tragedy Girls (2017)'' [Lowell]: Shot in the head by Alexandra Shipp as Brianna Hildebrand and Jack Quaid look on. *''Primal'' (2019) [Richard Loffler]: Mauled to death by a Florida Panther, while Kevin is hanging (by his feet) in a snare. TV Deaths *''Lost: There's No Place Like Home Part 2 (2008)'' [Martin Keamy]: Stabbed repeatedly by Michael Emerson; he dies afterwards as Terry O'Quinn attempts to save him. (Thanks to Neil and Alex) *''Lost: The Last Recruit (2010)'' [Martin Keamy]: In the "flash-sideways" timeline, he dies of his injuries from having been shot by Naveen Andrews in the episode Sundown. (The final episode reveals this timeline actually takes place in the afterlife, making it debatable whether this truly counts as a "death"). *''Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Legend Begins (2017; animated)'' [King Zarkon]: Killed by overexposure to quintessence. He was revived by dark quintessence. *''Voltron: Legendary Defender: Shadows (2018; animated)'' [Commander Dar/Emperor Zarkon]: Killed when Honerva (Cree Summer) used her power to make him tell her of Lotor's fate while he was unconscious. He only appears in flashbacks. Noteworthy Connections *Husband of Sandra Cho. *Almost same name as Kevin Durant who played for Oklahoma City Thunder and plays for the Golden State Warriors. Gallery Category:Actors Category:1974 Births Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by mental powers Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Death scenes by werewolf attack Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Deaths in the JJ Abrams universe Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in United States Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in France Category:Expatriate actors in Italy Category:Expatriate actors in Portugal Category:Athletes Category:Musicians Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:People who died in a Resident Evil film Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Actors who died in James Mangold Movies Category:Deaths in the X-Men universe Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:People who died in Lostverse Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Actors who died in Darren Aronofsky Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in Joe Carnahan Movies Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Deaths in the WWE universe Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:The Strain Cast Members Category:Actors who died in D.J. Caruso Movies Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Lost cast members Category:Supernatural Stars Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily slashing Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily suicide Category:Death scenes by bodily beating Category:Death scenes by bodily bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by bodily ripping Category:Death scenes by bodily drowning Category:Death scenes by bodily werewolf attack Category:Death scenes by bodily biting Category:Death scenes by bodily throwing Category:Death scenes by bodily shattering Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by bodily falling Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Flashback death scenes Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by bodily trauma Category:Death scenes by bodily monster attack Category:Death scenes by claw Category:Death scenes by bodily claw Category:Death scenes by bodily freezing Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by chainsaw Category:Death scenes by fork Category:Death scenes by handgun Category:Actors who died in Harald Zwart Movies Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by mauling